Learning English
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: Aprender inglés traerá más de alguna dificultad para Momoshiro y Echizen. El primero por no saber y el segundo, por enseñar.
1. Learn English

Hi! Bue… este es el primer fic que publico por acá. Espero que puedan leerlo y comentar, opinar, criticar o lo que sea u.u Sólo espero que si notan algún error (y digo cualquier error) me lo hagan saber, siempre estoy dispuesta a recibir críticas y ayudar también a otros fics .

**Personajes:** Principalmente Momoshiro y Echizen. Menciones a varios más de Seigaku, Rikkai y familia de Ryoma.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes son obra de Konomi Takeshi.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en este fic. Suavecito y con el intento de hacer humor xD. Por cierto, esto quería hacerlo un one-shot pero lo haré en dos capítulos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**1er Capítulo****: Learn English**

Esta vez no estaba distraído en clase por pensar en comida o algo que se le asemeje, esta vez estaba seriamente preocupado en reprobar uno de las materias más difíciles para él. Aún así, viéndose en una clase normal, estaba distraído. 

El estado del chico se hizo más evidente al finalizar la clase de matemática para darle comienzo a la hora del receso. No se encontraba de los primeros en la fila de los almuerzos como siempre solía hacerlo, por su descuido tuvo que quedarse unos puestos más atrás aunque no reclamaba en absoluto, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Después de quedar satisfecho —sin darse cuenta aparentemente de lo que había comido, ni la cantidad consumida— se dirigió con sus implementos a las prácticas de tenis.

—¡Hey, Momo! —estando ya en las canchas para entrenar, Kikumaru corrió hacia su compañero, sin una respuesta a cambio—. ¿Estás bien?

—Eiji-senpai... sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes —le respondió el chico esbozando una gran sonrisa y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Yo diría que estas pensando en cualquier tontería antes de concentrarte en el entrenamiento fssssshh.

—¡Qué dices mamushi, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! —la famosa rivalidad de los tenistas no se hizo esperar y como era de costumbre, comenzaron a sermonearse. Ante tal habitual disputa, Tezuka los separó con sólo una orden y unas veinte vueltas alrededor de las canchas. Luego de aquel común incidente, nada anormal, excepto por la ausencia de cierto chico de primero con gorra.

—Nya Momo, por pelearte con Kaidoh no me dejaste que hablara —acabadas las prácticas por el día, Kikumaru se acercó nuevamente a su compañero.

—¿Pasa algo Eiji-senpai?

—Como el o'chibi no pudo asistir hoy, me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a comer algo ya que en mi casa no habrá nadie nya —al mencionar a Ryoma, Momoshiro recién reaccionó al darse cuenta de que el joven no había ido a entrenar con ellos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas ¿qué le sucedió a Echizen?

—Según la profesora Sumire, tuvo que irse antes pero no se porqué —el chico acróbata recordó lo ensimismado que se encontraba Momoshiro y no dudó en consultarle—. A propósito Momo ¿por qué andas raro el día de hoy?

—¿Raro? —Momoshiro se miró de pies a cabeza.

—¡No me refiero a eso baka! has estado muy distraído. Se que es normal pero hoy superaste el record ya que escuché que te expulsaron del salón dos veces en la mañana por no poner atención nya.

—Ah, eso. Pues...

Los dos muchachos fueron al lugar de comida rápida más cercano y mientras Momo comía hamburguesas como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, le comentó a su compañero sobre su supuesto problema: estaba a punto de reprobar una materia.

Nadie dijo que a Momo se le diera bien el inglés porque realmente no era su fuerte, pero estaba en la cuerda floja y tenía que hacer algo para poder pasar con todas sus calificaciones aprobadas a tercero.

—¿Eh, por eso? —Eiji, como en pocas ocasiones dio en el clavo—. ¿Y por qué no le pides al o'chibi que te ayude?

—¿A Echizen?

—¿El sabe inglés o no? —lo había olvidado. Momoshiro había olvidado que su más cercano amigo en cuanto a tenis, sabía lo suficiente inglés para que pudiera ayudarlo. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes!

—Eiji-senpai... —el chico de tercero apenas pudo reaccionar gracias a sus reflejos por el efusivo abrazo de su compañero al ayudarle a recordar—. ¡Eres mi héroe!

—¡Momo, me quitas la respiración, quisiera vivir hasta por lo menos llegar a las nacionales nyaaaa!

Caminó dubitativo hasta su hogar, no sabía si llamar a Echizen en la tarde o al día siguiente. Además había faltado a las prácticas y no sabía que pudo haberle sucedido, por ende, decidió consultarle cuando estuvieran en la escuela. 

Con un poco más de esperanza que el día anterior, Momoshiro se dirigió hasta las prácticas de tenis donde vería a Ryoma y pedirle ayuda. Quedaba un examen y de él dependía la aprobación de ese ramo así que se decidió rápidamente preguntarle.

—¡Echizen!

—Momo-senpai ¿pasa algo?

—Bueno si, es que... quiero que me ayudes en algo -algo apenado, Momoshiro se acercó más al chico y casi en susurro le comentó—. Este... verás, tengo unos problemas con el inglés y quisiera saber si tu, ya sabes... si puedes ayudarme.

—¿Eh, reprobarás inglés Momo-senpai? —preguntó Ryoma en un tono burlón.

—¡No es gracioso Echizen! Este último examen salvará mi pellejo ¿me ayudarás o no?

—Me da igual.

—Bien, entonces hoy iré a tu casa después de clases.

—¿¡Qué!? Hmph... Como quieras —murmuró. Por un momento Ryoma se arrepintió de su respuesta, estaría ese viejo fastidioso molestándolo como siempre, esta vez con su ayuda pedagógica.

Tal y como lo había afirmado Momoshiro, los chicos fueron al hogar del pequeñín sin antes pasar a comer unas sabrosas hamburguesas "cortesía" de Eiji.

Antes de entrar, Ryoma observó por todos lados para saber donde se encontraba su molestoso padre y comenzara con sus bromas de mal gusto. Siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde Karupin estaba comiendo pero al reconocer a su amo, saltó encima de él pidiendo caricias a cambio.

—Hola, Karupin.

—¿No se ha perdido de nuevo? —le preguntó Momo mientras le acariciaba la barbilla.

—No.

—Ryoma-san —Nanako apareció saludando al menor de los Echizen y haciendo una reverencia a su acompañante quien por un segundo la observó completa, algo embobado, ante una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su amigo—. Mis tíos tuvieron que hacer unos trámites y dijeron que tardarían en llegar hoy —Ryoma agradeció a todos los dioses por escuchar sus plegarias, habría paz por el momento.

Ambos chicos subieron las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Echizen. El dormitorio estaba algo desordenado —a opinión de Momo bastante normal, considerando como lucía siempre el suyo— y mientras Ryoma se tiraba con pesadez a su cama, Momoshiro sacaba su cuaderno del bolso y lo colocaba sobre la mesa. Echizen frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que entra en tu examen Momo-senpai? —Ryoma apoyó su cabeza con un brazo y otro se lo puso en la boca evitando un bostezo.

—Esto —Momoshiro le alcanzó un libro con algunos párrafos marcados donde salían verbos, obviamente todo en inglés.

—¿Verbos?

—¿Eso es?

—¿Recién vienes a saber? —Echizen le levantó una ceja, indignado.

—¡Y qué voy a saber! realmente no sé nada, no sé nada de eso —Ryoma suspiró, resignado.

Con pesar, Ryoma trató por todos los medios que a Momoshiro se le quedara en la cabeza la traducción de aquella lista de verbos que salían en el libro que le había tirado, por cientos de canas que le salieran al ver que en quince minutos, el chico de segundo con suerte y sabía decir tres.

Pasó alrededor de hora y media y aún seguían casi en las mismas, con un Momo tomándose la cabeza desesperado y un Echizen cansado de repetirle lo mismo, pronto se le acabaría la paciencia.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Según vi en el FanBook 40.5 de TeniPuri, la peor materia de Momo y Eiji era inglés, de ahí mi idea ;D  
Espero comentarios productivos y de los otros con gusto n.n


	2. Malentendidos

Esta es la segunda parte y final. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos abajo :3

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Pasó alrededor de hora y media y aún seguían casi en las mismas, con un Momo tomándose la cabeza desesperado y un Echizen cansado de repetirle lo mismo, pronto se le acabaría la paciencia.

**Malentendidos**

—Entonces... —dio nuevamente un suspiro evitando que exasperara—. ¿Cómo se dice caminar en inglés?

—Eh... ¿run?

—Eso es correr. Caminar es walk.

—¡No seas exigente, caminar o correr es casi lo mismo! —el menor cerró los ojos y movió su cabeza de un costado a otro.

El cielo se había oscurecido y a lo lejos se podía escuchar las discusiones de los chicos medio en inglés, medio en español. Los padres de Ryoma habían llegado y Nanako les explicó del estudio que mantenían los dos arriba, en el cuarto de Echizen.

Nanjiro subió para espiar y eventualmente abrir la puerta y molestar pero mientras daba sigilosos pasos hacia el dormitorio de su hijo, escuchó unos gritos por parte de ellos.

—¡Así no se hace!

—¡No seas duro Echizen, hago lo que puedo, no me exijas!... estoy agotado ¿sabes?

—Te lo haré de esta forma, ponte ahí.

—¿Que piensas hacer con eso?

—¿Qué más crees? Sabes exactamente lo que quiero hacer, Momo-senpai.

Nanjiro se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos de par en par al escuchar semejante discusión: _"__No se pensé que mi hijo fuera tan dominador... ¡pero que estoy diciendo¿Qué se supone que están haciendo esos dos ahí¿No dijo Nanako que era una tarea de inglés? Ryoma me ha decepcionado, las revistas que le doy no sirvieron de nada, como padre tengo que hacer algo antes que tome la decisión final, aún es temprano...__"_

Cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta encontró a un Ryoma molesto, de pie con una mano sujetando un lápiz señalando un pequeño pizarrón y con la otra sosteniendo el libro y Momo estaba sentado sobre la silla con cuaderno y lápiz tomando apuntes de la pizarra, donde había algunas frases con los tan dichosos verbos, en inglés por supuesto.

—¿Papá?

El mayor de los Echizen miró y remiró la escena nuevamente para cerciorarse de que realmente estaban estudiando y suspiró aliviado. Ryoma lo observó fulminante, prediciendo supuestamente lo que su padre estaba pensando.

—Por tu rostro... ¿qué pensabas que estábamos haciendo? —preguntó Ryoma dejando a Momoshiro confundido.

—¿Qué? —Tosió un par de veces—. ¡Nada, nada! Vine a ver que tal estaban con la tarea de inglés y si podía ayudarles, eso es todo.

—Si serás... si no te molesta nos queda poco para terminar —prosiguió Ryoma.

—Si, si, no se preocupen ya me iba. No hay problema —y se va cerrando la puerta.

—¿Qué pensaba que estábamos haciendo? —preguntó un Momo desconcertado.

—Olvídalo.

Al parecer los esfuerzos de Echizen habían surtido efecto, ya que Momoshiro salía feliz del salón luego de dar su examen gritando unas cuantas frases en inglés y llamando la atención a más de alguno que pasara por su lado. Corrió por el pasillo para conseguir su almuerzo y al llegar a la fila chocó con otro alumno, quien sin saber quien era, le pidió disculpas_ en inglés_.

—Oh, Kiss me.

—¿Nani? —el chico que se había volteado lo observó incrédulo, sabiendo aparentemente el significado de aquella palabra.

—Ah... ¿Echizen?

—¿Que dijiste?

—¿Así se pedía disculpa, no es verdad?

—Iie... Es excuse me —susurró algo avergonzado.

—¿Cómo?

—Excuse me... —Eiji llegó de los últimos y al ver a sus dos compañeros primero, se acercó para que le reservaran un espacio.

—Echizen habla más fuerte que no te escucho.

—¡Excuse me!

—¿Hoi, qué es ese juego de palabras?

—¿Entonces que había dicho? —preguntó Momo con inocencia.

—No lo escuché muy bien —se excusó Ryoma.

—¿Todavía están con lo de inglés? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo le habías dicho Momo?

—Ehh... creo que kiss me ¿tiene algún significado? —Ryoma hundió más su cabeza lamentándose de que no tuviera su gorra consigo.

—¿¡KISS ME!? —Kikumaru gritó causando curiosidad por parte de Momo, y la cantidad de estudiantes que estaban escuchando—. ¿Qué significa eso? —el joven quedó tan confundido como su compañero.

—Creo que significa "besar". En cierto sentido Momo le dijo "bésame" a Echizen en vez de una disculpa— un divertido y conocido sádico se aproximó al trío de tenistas. Ryoma, al escuchar la explicación de Syusuke, se esfumó.

—Ah eso, querías besar al o'chibi... —el chico con manías gatunas meditó unos instantes—. ¿¡QUERÍAS BESAR AL O'CHIBI!?

La presencia de Fuji dificultó más las cosas y todos observaron a Takeshi, quien estaba rojo a más no poder y a un desaparecido Ryoma. El chico acróbata gritaba por todas partes dando salto y pirueta por donde pudiera, que Momoshiro quería besar a Ryoma, perseguido por el afectado que se encontraba presente. Los chillidos de Eiji llegaron a oídos de dos chicas que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se condujeron al lugar de los hechos.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó la menos tímida.

—¡Eiji-senpai no malinterpretes lo que dije!

—Un malentendido, creo —respondió Fuji entretenido mirando como Momoshiro perseguía sin resultado a un veloz Kikumaru.

—¡Momo quiere besar al o'chibi! —seguía exclamando Eiji por lo alto. Tomoka y Sakuno se miraron anonadadas.

—¡Kikumaru-senpai, no digas eso de Ryoma-sama! —ahora eran tres los que corrían, como perro, gato y ratón.

—¿Y Ryoma-kun? —consultó Sakuno desalentada pero sin contestación alguna, todos estaban concentrados en la persecución.

Echizen aún podía escuchar los griteríos de sus superiores en la azotea, no se movería de ahí hasta que las prácticas de tenis dieran inicio. No quería pasar un mal rato al lado de esos que no hacían más que alborotar más la situación y más si se enteraban que él precisamente le había tratado de ayudar en su examen.

—Mada mada da ne, senpai-tachi.

Ese día las prácticas de tenis no fueron normales. Ryoma hablaba menos de lo poco habitual que lo hacía, Eiji igual, por lo visto un poco asustado ya que miraba de vez en cuando a Momoshiro quien se mantuvo serio en todo el entrenamiento, sin contar a un Fuji más alegre de lo característico en él. Para evitar el bochorno del día y posibles discusiones, Momo sugirió que cada uno —véase Ryoma, Eiji y Momo— se fuera a su casa por separado.

Camino a casa y mientras manejaba su bicicleta, Momoshiro escuchó unos alaridos provenientes del paradero próximo. Se encontraban dos chicos de su edad discutiendo con un libro en mano, alcanzaba a escuchar algunas palabras ¿en inglés?

—¡Que no sé senpai, no me hagas hablar cosas raras en público!

—Debes aprender este diálogo para tu examen de mañana. Si no lo haces probablemente Sanada fuku-buchou se molestará contigo y te sacará de los titulares del equipo —el chico recibió de mala gana el libro en inglés entregado por su compañero y lo guardó en su bolso.

—¿Akaya Kirihara y Jackal Kuwahara? —Momoshiro se preguntó extrañado de por qué estaban esos dos del Rikkai Dai por ahí y estudiando _justamente_ inglés—. ¡Ya no quiero más inglés por hoy!

Por lo menos había unos peores que él, eso era seguro. Ahora debía pensar en cómo vengarse de su senpai.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Bue… acabó esto. Estaba tratando de escribir algunos one-shots para después, por eso no había publicado u.u

Algunas cosas para aclarar:  
  
**Nani:** Qué  
**Iie:** No  
**Senpai-tachi:** El "tachi" es ocupado en plural, es como decir "senpais" pero ésta es la manera correcta de decirlo.

Siento no haber respondido los comentarios. Lo haré acá y nuevamente gracias por leer.

**natt-saki:** Gracias por las felicitaciones n.n. Por una parte me siento identificada con Momo por pedir ayuda a última hora en un examen xD.

**Lita Black: **Es un honor estar tus favoritos -.- Todos sabemos como es Ryoma, es malo xDD. Nah, la verdad es que siempre se burla de Momo en la serie.

**Cloud-black:** Sé que leíste el fic en paraíso antes xD pero de todas formas te agradezco por pasarte por aquí a leer. Tengo pensado ingresar a tenipuri-es cuando tenga algunos fics concretos, mi musa no anda funcionando muy bien xD.

**saku-ann:** Me da gusto que te haya encantado, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic n.n

**Gatito All Starz: **Gracias por comentar, Momo y Eiji son los personajes de Seigaku más espontáneos por así decirlo, creo que me son más fáciles para escribir en un fic así.

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario! La verdad es que siempre lo corrijo cada vez que lo leo xD, es como una manía u.u. Que bueno que te guste como escribo, siempre trato de hacerlo mejor.

Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado.

Arigato gozaimasu! n.n


End file.
